German Published Patent Application No. 10 2008 044 165 discloses a fuel apportioner for an internal combustion engine having a housing. Attached to the fuel apportioner are several injection valves that inject fuel under high pressure into combustion chambers associated directly with them. A screw mount serves to fasten the fuel apportioner. An assembly screw is introduced into a bore of the screw mount. The shank of the assembly screw encompasses a respective annular-disk-shaped damping element on both sides of the screw mount. On the side facing away from the screw head the assembly screw has a screw retainer made of plastic, and a spacing sleeve. When the damping element is introduced between the fuel apportioner and the added-on structure and additionally in the region of the assembly screws, complete insulation with no metallic contacts is then achieved between the fuel apportioner and the added-on structure, which results in maximum reduction in solid-borne sound transfer through the assembly screws into the added-on structure.
The fuel apportioner known from German Published Patent Application No. 10 2008 044 165, and the fastening system, related thereto, of the fuel apportioner, have the disadvantage that the positioning accuracy of the bore of the screw mount, and thus also the positioning accuracy of the fastening system, is low. The result is that tolerances for assembly must be allowed for, but these in turn lead to a positioning inaccuracy with regard to the fuel apportioner. In addition, several screw mounts are necessary in practice. Mechanical stresses then occur in the context of fastening due to the positioning inaccuracies via the fuel apportioner. This limits possible use of the known fuel apportioner with this fastening system.